Natasha Romanoff
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JSWivOR_W4 Natasha Romanoff, '''also known as '''The Black Widow, '''is a former KGB operative, now serving under the UCR as a special agent. History Born in Russia, Romanoff was recruited into the KGB at a young age. Becoming facilitated in the Red Room, she endured both an education and indoctrination into the world of spy-craft. It is unknown when she was injected with the Super Soldier Serum, which greatly enhanced her abilities. Romanoff excelled in this strict training environment and soon became regarded as a master spy and one of Earth's greatest assassins. Her ruthless effectiveness in later years earned her the code name, '''Black Widow. Frozen in Time Not wanting to lose their best assassin, the KGB ordered that Romanoff would become frozen in suspended animation so that she could be unfrozen in the future by her handlers. She was frozen in 2329, however soon afterwards, The Red Room and all projects of the KGB were shut down following the dismantling of the KGB. Some scavengers were able to capture the frozen Romanoff and sell her to the UCR in 2570, where they decided to get a sample of her DNA for an undisclosed project at the time. The Woman Out of Time The UCR decided to unfreeze the assassin in 2578, which the government gave her a role as a special agent to do their "unpleasant" deeds. Reluctantly, seeing no way out of it, Natasha agreed. The Invaders In 2579, the Systems Alliance formulated a program that would create a team of Enhanced individuals from different factions to deal with the increase in Enhanced crimes. The Systems Alliance approached Natasha to become the leader of that team. She agreed, acting as the UCR's representative in the team. The team went on many missions, which resulted in a shared bond the team had. Decorated Agent WIP A Web Most Dangerous WIP Current Life After clearing her name from the assassination of UCR Governor Denarow, Romanoff has taken it upon herself to hunt down the Governor's assassin, a shadowy figure known as "Madame Masque". Equipment * Widow's Bite: the main armament in Natasha's arsenal, it is an electroshock weapon that can deliver powerful electrical discharges from two shaped bracelets. Each bracelet is marked with blue lights from electrical capacitors and electrical wiring that appear when activated and allow their wielder to electrocute enemies by making contact with a pair of electrical probes. Known additions to the Bite included a grappling hook, taser disks, and electrical blasts. * Batons: Originally an addition of the Widow's Bite, Natasha redesigned her batons for the purpose of carrying a blunt weapon on her persons rather than incased inside a device. They are known to be made from a strong material, though they can still be broken. They can be combined to form a staff, which gives Natasha alternate fighting options if necessary. * Glock 17: Natasha's primary firearm, the dual custom-made Glocks were reconstructed by UCR scientists to give Natasha a trusted weapon she has used before. Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: The Super Soldier Serum enhanced all of Romanoff's bodily functions to the peak of human efficiency. Her intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and healing is superior to any Olympic-level athlete that has ever competed. Abilities * Master Spy: Romanoff is a dangerous secret agent highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as a special agent of the UCR. * Master Martial Artist: Romanoff is one of the best fighters in the universe, having been trained from a young age in the Red Room and later in life while working for the UCR. She is extremely skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as sambo, lucha-libre style wrestling, parkour, krav maga, combat shooting, hapkido, multiple styles of kung fu, taekwondo, and kali with her batons. * Master Acrobat: Romanoff is highly skilled in incorporating gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents. * Master Assassin: Romanoff is a notorious master in the art of assassination, considered to be one of the most dangerous assassins in the universe. * Master Marksman: Romanoff is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting. * Multilingualism: Romanoff is fluent in many Earth languages and some alien languages as well. * Expert Hacker: Romanoff can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. * Pilot: Romanoff is a skilled pilot. 96d05805d6abeae0c37b4e09114953a0.png|Natasha as Natalie Rushman Nataliemodeling.png|Natasha modeling as Natalie Rushman Category:The Real KYR SP33DY'S characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Assassins Category:The Invaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Enhanced